Living Down a Legacy
by Luddles
Summary: Seven years after the story ends, Husky finds himself reunited with his best friends. And much shorter than most of them. And painfully reminded of how girly he was as a kid. Oneshot, Husky/Nana


**Disclaimer: Oh, look, two fanfictions about height differences in one day. Do I need two disclaimers, too?**

**A/N: WHOA, it's been forever since I've written anything for this fandom. Do you think this fandom's section is cleared out of all the random crap everyone dumps in it yet? Probably not. **

**I stupidly ran around trying to get people to fix that a few years ago and accidentally told someone to remove a story that actually was about +Anima but about OCs and so I couldn't tell. I still feel really bad about that. **

**This is a story that takes place 7 years after the original story. Everyone pretty much stayed where they were, except Husky, who went to be a prince for five years. **

**Living Down a Legacy**

It was no surprise to Husky that in the five-year interim he was in Sailand, everyone had gotten taller. Than him. Even Cooro.

That didn't mean he liked it.

At all.

He had assumed he would impress the lot of them with all the changes he'd gone through during the time he was back in the palace in Stella. Instead, _he_ ended up being shocked beyond reason when he carried out a conversation with Senri _in full sentences_. Apparently, since Senri's anima had left him when he was about nineteen, he no longer kept himself so emotionless and actually spoke now.

Oh, yeah, and Cooro was 6'1".

Husky could have smacked him for saying, "oh, you're still all short," seconds after greeting him. 5'5" was _not_ that short! Okay, that was a lie.

Cooro still had his anima, too, which was a little weird. Maybe it was because he was hardly mature, even at 18. Husky could see him still prancing around and eating apples all day. Husky's anima had left him entirely two years ago. Now he was just a very good swimmer, minus the fins. He sometimes forgot that he couldn't breathe underwater, though.

"Where the heck is Nana?" he asked, even though he didn't really want everyone to know how much he wanted to see her again.

"I think she gets back from work in ten minutes," Senri said.

"She's working as a seamstress," Cooro said. Husky could have guessed that one.

"Is _she_ taller than me, too?"

"Nah," Cooro said, "she's also short." Husky didn't bother to add that he wasn't short. That was a little harder to prove than in the old days he was telling everyone he wasn't a girl. He had to admit, he was kind of glad Nana was still shorter than him. At least someone was.

"I'm home!" a familiar voice called. Husky debated for a split second, and then ran outside, slamming the door in Cooro and Senri's faces in hopes that they wouldn't follow him.

"Nana!" he hollered, running the short distance across the yard and lifting his childhood friend into his arms. She squealed and hugged him back, gushing about how much older he looked and the fact that he was still wearing his sapphire earrings and how _she_ always wore the necklace he and Senri made her every day. Husky realized he wasn't the only one who looked older; Nana did too. She wasn't quite as tall as him, but she was taller, with a figure he had to work hard to keep his eyes off of. Her hair was longer and she wore it up, no longer worried about her bat ears appearing. Nana had been the first to stop being a +Anima at the age of 13.

"Nice surprise, huh?" Cooro asked Nana, propping the door open and leaning out.

"You should have told me Husky was coming to visit!" Nana yelped at him, "I would have worn something cuter!"

Cooro looked a little terrified. Even though Nana didn't have a supersonic screech in her arsenal any more, she was loud enough to scare most of them.

All throughout dinner, they reminisced about the good old days, when they travelled the world over, stealing apples and honey, wandering with theater troupes and caravans, and going from deep in the mountains to the capital city. The times when a nice family tried to adopt Cooro, or when they had been scared for their lives by Senri. Of their old friends, like Rose and Pinion, and even that ridiculous Igneous guy who was constantly grumpy.

"And you dressed up like a girl at least twice, Husky!" Cooro laughed, much to the chagrin of his friend.

Husky's favorite part about seeing his old friends was hearing what had become his name. He was so tired of being called 'Prince Myrrha' all the time. "Well, I wouldn't have had to if it wasn't absolutely necessary!" he snapped.

"Well, at least you don't look like a girl anymore," Nana said, laughing.

"Shut up…" Husky groaned, 90% certain he was blushing and 100% wishing he wasn't.

"Hey, remember the time that guy fell in love with you because he thought you were a mermaid?" Nana asked.

Husky sighed. "You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?"


End file.
